Autonomous machines operate with little or no input from a human operator. In general terms, autonomous machines observe various parameters relating to machine state, operating environment, and external data sources such as global or local positioning systems, and render decisions as to machine travel, implement control and operation, and still other functions and properties. It is common for such machines to include redundant or semi-redundant systems for monitoring various parameters of interest to mitigate failure or performance degradation of one of the systems, or simply for the purpose of optimizing accuracy or precision.
Navigation systems in particular on autonomous machines commonly include redundant components. Global positioning systems and other Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS) can provide a data source for determining machine position with relatively high accuracy and precision but have certain shortcomings, notably at least occasional unavailability due to certain topographic features or weather conditions. Odometry systems, inertial measurement units and other systems are often provided to serve as supplements to satellite-based systems or as backups in the event of unavailability or failure thereof. Commonly owned United States Patent Application No. 2016/0017703 to Friend is directed to a Drill Positioning System Utilizing Drill Operation State. Friend apparently utilizes data from various sources to navigate a drill machine and position its drill for operation.